princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Faye
'''Faye Polinsky '''is the loud bitchy daughter of Control Freak and Kitten. She is the leader of the Brilliant Battalion, a subgroup of the Young Blood Alliance. Background Faye makes her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in the episode The Brilliant Battalion where she meets her newest member Chloe Spicer. Faye is known in the Alliance for her effective training of lower members, but now owns her own team which she named the Brilliant Battalion due to the fact the majority of the members are B ranked. She specializes in battle combat and electronic weaponry and uses a set of video whips that her father designed as her main weapon. She used to be the third in common if Drake or Alisha weren't around, but Delta has taken that title and Faye isn't happy about that. Personality She is spoiled but doesn’t show it often because she wants to appear independent; she is very cocky though. She has a loud valley girl voice, but is good at code switching depending on who she’s talking to. She’s what most people would call a “cold-hearted bitch” with her brash and vulgar language, which happens to work to her advantage since she is an effective drill sergeant and trainer. Though she seems harsh to everyone else, she really has a sweet spot for “her boys” and highly respects those who are higher ranked than her. Appearance Faye has gray-bluish eyes, dirty blonde curly hair that goes to her mid-back, and full lips. She has pale ivory skin, with killer eyeliner, and perfectly orchid colored nails. Faye wears a black unitard with the front being a criss-cross pattern that shows a bit of her chest as white boots go up to her thighs. She also wears a orchid bomber jacket with dark orchid accents. Relationships Parents Faye is somewhat embarrassed by her father, especially when he comes by the YBA HQ, which is often since he built and maintains the CORTEX. He often calls her cute pet names in front of her teammates. Faye and her mother's common interest is shopping, which they do frequently on Faye's days off. Charles She gives Charles a hard time because out of all the people she trained, he was the only one who wouldn’t listen to her and was extremely lazy, and when he somehow got a team of his own, she got salty about it. The Brilliant Battalion When Chloe joins, she’s happy to have another kickass A ranked girl on the team and makes her second in command. She's concerned about the feelings about all of her members and hates seeing them fail, especially the second youngest, Warron who seems to take failure the hardest. She enjoys Luther's company and appreciates his loyalty, though she doesn't seem to notice the crush he has on her. She admires Xiang's cool and collective nature and goes crazy when she sees him being wise or interacting with the group more than he usually does. Delta Faye has gain a hatred turned the new Quality Overseer who has taking her position of third in common of the YBA and showing her up, being that Delta is a higher rank than her. Trivia * Faye also has a fear of the ocean. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:22 years old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Human Category:Next Gen Category:The Brilliant Battalion